Electrical outlets are well known in the art. Conventional electrical outlets are typically configured with a first receptacle and a second receptacle wherein the first receptacle and second receptacle are typically vertically aligned on the receptacle. The first receptacle and second receptacle typically include three apertures configured to receive a portion of an electrical plug therein. The three apertures include a hot supply, a return and a ground wherein the hot supply and the return are typically adjacent to each other and parallel.
One issue with conventional electrical outlets is the inability to accommodate larger electrical plugs in both the first receptacle and second receptacle simultaneously. Many electrical plugs often have a body with a perpendicular portion that extends downward into the cord. When this style of plug is placed into a receptacle, the ability to connect another plug into the additional receptacle is removed. Additionally, the conventional arrangement of a conventional electrical outlet renders a lower receptacle inaccessible if the large plug is inserted into the upper receptacle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical outlet that is configurable to accommodate a large plug in the first receptacle and second receptacle simultaneously.